


blackbird

by coalas



Series: [15brigadeiros] Névoa [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 15brigadeiros, Family, Gen, Original Character-centric
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coalas/pseuds/coalas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>take these broken wings and learn to fly. • 15brigadeiros, set Névoa, tema Pássaro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blackbird

**Author's Note:**

> Fic de OC para o desafio da comunidade [15brigadeiros](15brigadeiros.dreamwidth.org).

_blackbird singing in the dead of night_  
_take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_**—** _

Você tem dez anos, pequeno passarinho, e o mundo parece caber na palma de sua mão. Ao mesmo tempo, no entanto, ele parece ser muito, muito maior e mais majestoso do que você jamais será capaz de compreender de dentro da gaiola imaterial que lhe cerca. O vento que sopra fora dela é frio, mas ele não atinge seu corpo frágil e nem faz com que você se sinta congelar até os ossos, confortavelmente protegida. Você sabe que, apesar de tudo, só tem o luxo de viver assim porque todos ao seu redor estão fazendo o melhor que podem, mas ainda não parece o suficiente quando tudo faz com que você se enxergue num mundo completamente diferente.

(Mamãe faz o melhor que pode. Mamãe nunca deixa que nada falte para você. Mamãe passa noites em claro velando seu sono e por vezes adormece com o rosto encostado no colchão, numa posição obviamente desconfortável. Mamãe penteia seus cabelos e lhe ensina a fazer um laço, lhe dá uma fita vermelha e bonita. Mamãe não deixa você sair muito de casa porque pode se cansar, pode pegar pneumonia, pode se machucar. Ela teme que você caia do ninho, porque você é um pequeno passarinho cujas asas ainda não têm força para voar. Mamãe pega sua mão e lhe ensina a ler, com toda a técnica que ela adquiriu educando os filhos alheios e todo o amor de quem é responsável por uma vida, que ela só poderia dar a você e seus irmãos.)

(Papai faz o melhor que pode. Papai não costuma passar muito tempo em casa porque trabalha longe, trabalha demais, mas ele sempre chega com o mesmo sorriso cansado, aliviado por estar com as pessoas que ama. Papai tem pequenas rugas ao redor dos olhos cinzentos que olham para você com tanto carinho, que brilham de orgulho ao ver a pilha de livros que você devorou enquanto ele estava fora ou de alegria ao saber que sua saúde se manteve estável. Nada de mau existe no mundo quando ele lhe pega no colo com toda a delicadeza imaginável e conta histórias bobas do trabalho, recheadas de nomes de pessoas cujos rostos você desconhece. Papai sempre parece ir embora cedo demais.)

(Yanni faz o melhor que pode, mas a impressão que você tem é de que ele _sempre é o melhor_ em tudo que faz. Os anos passam e ele se torna mais alto, mais bonito, mais inteligente — e você não sabe se sente admiração, inveja ou orgulho por ter um irmão mais velho assim, capaz de fazer tudo que você nunca conseguiu. Você o observa cheio de amigos e conquistas ininterruptas e vez ou outra dói um pouquinho, mas você ainda o ama. Você só quer ter asas grandes e fortes para voar alto como ele. Junto com ele.)

(Nebi faz o melhor que pode, mas a impressão que você tem é de que ele nunca está satisfeito e sempre parece querer provar algo a alguém. Você o ama desde a primeira vez que mamãe o traz para casa, um passarinho ainda menor, mas que teima em querer sair do ninho primeiro — e isso não demora muito a acontecer. Os anos passam e ele se torna mais quieto, mais sério, mais distante, e você não sabe muito bem o que aconteceu. É difícil reconhecer a criança de olhos grandes e brilhantes que passava tardes e mais tardes com a cabeça encostada no seu ombro, ouvindo histórias fantásticas no timbre tranquilo e aconchegante da voz de sua mãe. Por vezes você hesita em perguntar o que causou tamanha mudança, em se aproximar para lhe dar um abraço e um afago nos cabelos como em tantas ocasiões ao longo do tempo, mas nem tudo parece perdido quando você ainda consegue fazê-lo rir um pouco. Nebi voa longe, mas ainda espera por você.)

 

**-**

 

Você tem vinte e quatro anos, passarinho, e já não é tão pequena quanto antes. Suas mãos já são grandes o suficiente para abarcar um mundo que parece um tanto quanto corrompido agora que você já o conhece a fundo, mas não deixa de amá-lo igualmente por suas partes boas e ruins. Não agora que você pode aproveitá-lo em sua plenitude, com asas que não falham quando você mais precisa delas. Sair do ninho foi exaustivo e doloroso, mas você não se arrepende. Depois de anos podando a própria capacidade de voar sem se dar conta disso, tudo que você mais quer é tirar os pés do chão frio e sentir-se realmente viva.

E viva você se sente, com um coração que pulsa e arde nos momentos que lhe fazem chorar como se tudo que você demorou anos para construir e preservar desmoronasse em questão de segundos — quando seu pai parte cedo demais pela última vez, quando você quase perde dois irmãos no mesmo dia e se agarra às mãos inertes de Nebi juntamente a qualquer prece possível — e nos que lhe fazem sorrir como fragmentos de uma vida a qual você finalmente se permite viver.

(É tolo, é infantil e as pessoas que caminham pela rua coberta de neve e luzes simplesmente não conseguem entender porque diabos você desata a chorar e rir depois de moldar uma bola de neve que, na melhor das definições, pode ser chamada de _tosca_ e a atira nas costas de seu irmão caçula, agora o único, mas não importa. Elas não precisam entender que você só está feliz porque Nebi está — ainda que não de todo — bem e que você começa a recompor os cacos do que sobrou do ninho que lhe acolheu por tantos anos.)

(É mais ridículo ainda quando você percebe que perde um pouco o chão toda santa vez que vê Kiyoshi sorrir na sua direção do jeito bobo que só ele tem, como outro passarinho que caiu de seu galho há pouquíssimo tempo, mas já voou muito mais. Ele ainda é inocente em demasia e inconveniente com certa frequência, mas tudo isso parece um pouco menos relevante quando, numa mesinha mal iluminada de uma cafeteria escondida, as pontas dos dedos dele tocam as costas de sua mão com uma ternura ímpar. O castanho dos olhos dele é adocicado e intenso como o café que você leva aos lábios com cuidado, e basta isso para lhe fazer sonhar com voos em altitudes que nunca antes cogitara alcançar.)

**—**

_all your life_  
_you were only waiting for this moment to arise_


End file.
